Silence is our Wedding Song
by khaleesis
Summary: Tedoire; Next Gen pairing; Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's wedding; Title sounds a bit depressing but I swear to Godric it isn't.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR HARRY POTTER. **

_**A/N: I just love Tedoire, okay? It's really the only nextgen pairing I ship since it's actually got some sort of solid evidence that it happened. -nods- Just... love them with me and we'll all be happy.**_

* * *

><p>"Victoire, are you ready?" Dominique asked.<p>

"Ready? Of course I'm ready!" she said, "If you ask me that once more, I think I'm going to vomit."

"You seem nervous."

"Because I am!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I _was_ sure but now you're giving me doubts."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him!"

"Then I don't see why you have doubts."

"Because you're making me have doubts!"

"Calm down, Vic," Dominique said, taking Victoire's free hand in both of hers, "You love Teddy, Teddy loves you. Now you're going to walk down that aisle and get married. You're going to become Mrs. Lupin and you're going to be a woman about it, do you hear me?"

Victoire nodded slowly, her eyes widening.

"Oh, Merlin, Dom… I'm getting married."

"Yes. We've established this. The dresses and the flowers and the tent… you are indeed getting married."

Victoire took deep, shaky breaths, clutching her bouquet for dear life.

It wasn't as if it were a huge wedding. It was a small backyard event, much like the one her parents had. The only difference being that her wedding wasn't at the Burrow, it was at Shell Cottage, which was something she'd been dreaming about since she was a small girl.

She'd dreamed about her wedding practically every night since she was four years old and now it was finally happening.

She'd even followed that silly superstition. Something old: her mother's wedding dress, something new: her shoes, an early wedding gift from Louis and Dom, something borrowed: Dom's lucky bracelet, and something blue: a lock of her hair she had magically dyed the exact same shade of blue Teddy often liked to wear his hair.

She began to relax and almost laughed at herself for how silly she was being. Teddy was probably just as nervous as she was.

She breathed out slowly and closed her eyes softly only to open them quickly at the sound of a camera clicking.

"Dom!"

"It was the most peaceful I've seen you all day! You looked kind of like an angel…"

Victoire smiled at her younger sister who smiled in return.

"All ready, Vic?" Bill asked, opening the curtain that shielded her from the eyes of her wedding guests. She nodded stiffly, looping her arm through her father's.

"Loosen up," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, "You look stunning."

She nodded but tensed up again as the music began to play louder, signalling the start of the wedding ceremony.

Roxanne, Lily and Rose led the way down the aisle as Victoire's bridesmaids, followed by Dominique and Louis who were the maid and man of honor, seeing that Victoire had wanted both to be a part of her wedding ceremony.

Quiet gasps and sighs were heard as Victoire started the short journey down the aisle at her father's side.

_Don't trip, Victoire. Don't look at your feet, head up, eyes forward. Breathe, Victoire. Smile, Victoire._

She looked up, straight into the eyes of Teddy Lupin. His hair flashed from dark to bright blue the minute their eyes met, their faces splitting into wide grins almost simultaneously.

She had to fight to remain in step with the slow tempo of the music and not run down the aisle into Teddy's arms and it had seemed like forever before they finally reached the end of the line. Bill ceremoniously placed Victoire's hand into Teddy's, giving her away, and she smiled up at him, seeing the roots of his hair grow slightly pink as he leaned down.

"You look beautiful," he murmured.

"Thank you," she said, "You look very handsome as well."

"I try," he joked.

Victoire bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"We should have eloped," she whispered.

"And miss out on this wonderful chance to have your mum and Grandma Molly fuss over us?"

"You're insane if you actually enjoyed it."

"I didn't particularly like it… but I'd endure it a million times over again if it was for you."

She smiled again as the music ended and Kingsley Shacklebot, who was to be marrying the two of them as Minister of Magic, began to speak.

The entire ceremony passed in a blur after that. Their vows, the rings, their 'I do's, up until the final moments.

"By the power vested in me, as Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Teddy's arms gripped around her waist to pull her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips met and she smiled into the kiss as their spectators broke into applause.

The crowd began to disperse, some coming up to congratulate the newlyweds, others moving about to talk among themselves, all the while the chairs magically clustered around tables and music began playing for the starting reception.

"You think they'd notice if we sneak away for a bit?" Teddy asked, the arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"I don't think they'd miss us too much."

"Good," he said, sneaking her out the back of the large tent down to the beach. Victoire walked next to him, her left arm around his waist while her right hand held the heels she'd removed.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

"There isn't any music out here," she said, only hearing the faint sound of whatever music was coming from inside the tent.

"There doesn't have to be," Teddy said, his hands settling around her waist, "Think of it like this… listen carefully."

There was so sound aside from the waves gently washing the shore.

"It's silent."

"But it's a peaceful silence," he said, beginning to sway them back and forth in a slow dance, "this will be our wedding song. Whenever you're in peaceful silence, you'll think of our first dance as husband and wife."

She leaned her head on his chest, her arms around his neck, "That's a good one," she murmured.

The swayed in the silence, the only sound being their steady breathing and the waves.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said, breaking the silence.

"It's really the Vee—"

"It has nothing to do with the Veela. You are you and you're absolutely beautiful. Bill didn't marry Fleur because of the Veela in her and I didn't marry you because of the Veela in you," he said, "I married you because I'm in love with _you_. Not the Veela."

Victoire, unable to think of anything to respond with, threw her arms around Teddy and kissed him. He staggered, caught off guard, but quickly regained balance as his arms gripped around her waist, nearly lifting her off the ground.

He kissed her softly once more before resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I loved you when you were the pesky little first year who followed me around all the time, I loved you when we had our first kiss at Platform 9 3/4 before your seventh year, I loved you when I proposed and I love you now. I'm pretty sure I'll love you when we're eighty and it's got nothing to do with the Veela."

If Victoire could stay in one place for the rest of her existence, it'd be right there and then. Teddy was her best friend and the love of her life and she couldn't imagine anything that sounded better than Victoire Gabrielle Weasley Lupin.

"Come on," she murmured, kissing him softly, "Let's go back before they send out a search party for us at our own wedding."

She took his hand, intertwining their fingers, and they walked back up to their reception.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews make me smile :3<em>  
><strong>


End file.
